The present invention relates to the field of well completions. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for completing a well with expandable sections of tubing and sand screens.
Expandable tubing and sand screens are becoming a viable technology for well completion. Further development of systems and methods improving and broadening the use of the expandable technology are desired.
In general, according to one embodiment, the present invention provides an expandable system that has expanded portions and unexpanded portions. In another embodiment, the present invention comprises gravel packing a well having an expandable tubing therein. The present invention comprises other embodiments as well.
Other features and embodiments will become apparent from the following description, the drawings, and the claims.